


I Feel It Again

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Friendship/Love, Light Side, On Hiatus, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: !ON HIATUS!You were a lonely smuggler, exploring the galaxy while continuing your father's legacy. Until you found yourself in some deep water with First Order scum. Your only companion was a BB unit named BB-66. You forced yourself to not make any emotional connections with anyone, that way you could never lose anyone.You had forgotten how to love and you were convinced you would never find it, that was until a run-in with the most powerful being in the galaxy, Kylo Ren. And he had his heart set on making you, his.Loosely based on The Force Awakens, some parts of the plot are changed to fit the reader's part in.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Your name is y/n l/n. You were a well-known smuggler, respected by many. Granted, they mostly respected you because of your father, a legendary smuggler, Leru l/n, loyal to Jabba the Hutt (at least what were left of his goons) until he was late with a shipment and fed to a Sarlacc. You were ten when he died.

You lived in a somewhat remote part of Tatooine —A harsh desert planet in the galaxy's outer rim— away from most of the dangers of Tusken Raiders or the native Jawa. Your father wasn't around much when you were growing up, but you knew he cared, after all he left you his most prized possession, his ship. _The Black-Claw_ , a modified HWK-290 light freighter, with sensor-proof smuggling compartments used to hide contraband from custom searches.

He informed his closest 'friend' (he didn't really have friends, just a few whom he trusted) that in the event of his untimely death, all his items of value that could be traded, be given to his wife, your mother. All except for his ship, he gave specific instructions that the ship be hidden until you were old enough to fly it and carry on with his legacy. On your eighteenth sun cycle, you were introduced to your future, a beautiful ship that you were was itching to call your home.

Your mother was quite hesitant to the idea of you smuggling, You knew how hurt she was when your father passed, but you assured her that spending the rest of your life on Tatooine was not what your father wanted for you, if he wanted that then he wouldn't have left you his ship. It took months to convince her to let you go. While you waited for her to make up her mind, you got acquainted with your ship — _Stars, that still felt weird to say_ — learning your way around it was not an easy task, luckily your father had left you with some of his knowledge of piloting and smuggling in the form of a plain black journal, riddled with your father's beautiful handwriting. The paper in the journal was foreign to you —You was not surprised that he'd obtained it considering his smuggling skill were beyond beginner's, beyond _yours_ — but paper was such a rare thing now that it had been years since you had last seen it.

His penmanship was impeccable, he told you how he had studied calligraphy as a boy, but this was the first time ever seeing it. The letters curved up and down into each other with such precision, you couldn't help but stare in awe. You slowly slipped out of the dreamlike state you were in to begin what you originally intended to do, actually read the damn thing. He explained the unique techniques he used and how they rarely ever failed, though the times they did only served as a lesson for him on what _not_ to do the next run.

You weren't patient enough to sit and wait for your mother to make up her mind, so you made a deal with her, you would go on one run and pick up some Chak-root, a highly-taxed, flavorful red plant, and if you were able to successfully get through customs with it, she would let you continue your father's legacy. If you failed, she could sell the ship. After 3 months of reading the journal front to back until you had practically memorized it, you were ready.

"I'll be fine, Mother. It's just Chak-root and you know how much I've studied father's journal. I want to make him proud." You whined, knowing that last line would surely have an affect on her.

"I know. But that doesn't make it any easier for me." She said in a soft tone. Your mother had a beautiful, slightly raspy voice. She used to sing to you back when you were a youngling, that was one of your earliest memories. She met you at the side access door located towards the middle of the left side of your sleek, all-black ship. You dreaded this feeling. Guilt. Guilt, because you had to leave her behind.

"I'd rather not say goodbye because I'm going to be coming back soon anyways." You said shakily, careful not to burst into tears. Soon you realized this would be the first time you'd ever be away from your mother, away from anyone really. You'd be completely and utterly alone. It hadn't been more than two seconds after you said that and you felt her soft, slightly calloused hands pull you into a tight embrace.

"I love you, please don't ever forget that." She whispered into your ear as she stroked your shiny h/c hair. You took more after her in looks than your dad. Not that you were complaining, she was beautiful and _you_ were her spitting image. No one would think you were your father's daughter unless they looked deep into your huge e/c eyes or they heard you speak, you shared that same quick whit your father had.

"It's time that I let you go," she said as she pulled away, shifting her hands from your back to your shoulders.

"I love you." You said, holding back tears, _why did this feel like the last time I would hold her, speak to her, see her?_ Something wasn't right but you knew that if you stayed you would most likely come to the same sad end.

"Now go." She insisted. Embracing you once again, this time tighter, but much quicker than the last one. A single tear fell from your glossy e/c eyes onto your flustered cheeks, she wiped it away immediately and gave you a quick kiss on the forehead before patting your shoulder and leading you into the ship. Both of you knew that you wouldn't be coming back, but she had come to terms with it and realized that it was selfish of her to keep you there. Also, she knew how much you didn't like sand, it's coarse, rough, and irritating. Also, it gets everywhere.

You took one last look at her as you closed the door to the ship. With a loud _Clunk_ , you were isolated from everything you ever knew, the only thing you were able to focus on were the dust particles floating in the air, and after you snapped out of the dreamlike trance you were in once again, you made your way to the front of the ship _._

_I've got to make a mental note to clean this ship up ASAP_

After a second you realized that this ship required a copilot, looking back you remembered that your father never traveled with anyone, _so who was his copilot?_ Almost immediately after you thought that, you heard a noise come from the back of the ship; near the cargo hold. You got up from the pilot's seat to see what was going on. It was quite dark in the back of the ship, the only thing you could make out was a tiny speck of light. The light slowly started to approach you, as it got closer, the tiny speck of light was no longer consumed by the darkness of the ship and you could tell what it was. A dusty bb unit of some sort, with unique deep black plating, much like the ship, with polished gold accents. It looked like it had been through quite the fight, sporting a bent antenna and scuff marks around its spherical body.

"What are you doing in here?" You shouted, backing deeper into the cockpit to try and maintain a respectable distance from this sketchy droid. Beep beep beep Binary, You were lucky enough to understand it because you had a droid growing up, your father had bought it from some Jawas to help around the house but a different band of Jawas stole it, _gotta love Tatooine_. It seemed to be just as confused as you were, the small droid kept repeating _"Where's my master?!"_

It took you a few seconds but it all made sense now; Why the droid was in your ship, why it was so concerned about its master, why the ship required a copilot but your father didn't travel with one. This was your father's droid. "What's your master's name?" You insisted. You had to make sure your suspicions were correct before you continued interacting with the droid.

_"I am BB-66. My master is Leru l/n. Where is he?"_ It beeped. Did it not know what happened to your father?

"He's dead. Jabba's goons threw him into a Sarlacc pit." You replied harshly. Talking about your father's death or him, in general, was hard. Flashbacks to the night he didn't return home, and the morning after, when you and your mother were informed that he was killed by Jabba's goons for 'treason'. The second those words came out of the odd-looking messenger's mouth, your mother burst into tears, falling to her knees on the kitchen floor. But for some odd reason, you didn't feel sad at all instead you were furious. Your father promised he would be back, and when he broke that promise, you decided to label him as a liar in my mind. As you matured, you realized how far from the truth that was. Instead of crying on the kitchen floor like your mother, you started screaming. Not out of terror, you just didn't know how to release the anger building inside of yourself. You didn't stop screaming when the messenger left, or when your mother's crys decreased into a whimper, you stopped when you physically couldn't keep going anymore, when your voice became hoarse and your throat was numb.

You shook away the bad memory, snapping back into reality when you felt a jolt of electricity strike your right thigh. That stupid droid shocked you!

"Hey! What was that for? I'm Leru's daughter, y/n. This is my ship now and unless you want to be sold to those evil Jawas, I suggest getting rid of the attitude, BB." You snapped. The droid made it's way passed you, beeping profanity on the way, to the cockpit into what you assumed was where it usually sat on runs with your father. You didn't need to get along, you only needed that overweight glob of grease to be your copilot, and you were it's only ticket out of being a slave on some moisture farm here on Tatooine.

You made your way to the cockpit and sat down in your father's chair. On the right armrest, were his initials. _I guess I should put mine too, it's only right._ After you were done, you started up the ship and surprisingly she still worked. She was in dire need of fuel, but you could make this work. You took one final look at your home as you slowly saw that the arenaceous desert planet disappear into the darkness of space. You finally felt free, alone in outer space —minus that annoying droid— with the whole galaxy to explore.


	2. Jakku

After five years of smuggling, you had to take a break and lay low for a while. Some unimportant organization from Zyzar had put a bounty of 25,000 credits on your head, 30,000 if you were caught alive. You weren't surprised, you knew exactly why it had been put there.

About a year ago, You were smuggling mined material for a company that designed and sold engine parts to whoever wanted them. On your third run, you stopped at a small desert planet to refuel your ship and while you were exploring the surrounding town with BB-66, some Corellian thieves stripped most of your ship for parts and stole the merchandise that company was waiting for. Luckily, you were able to catch and kill those thieves before they sold the parts of your ship but the merchandise was gone. You knew BB-66 should have stayed watching the ship, but that pesky droid never listens to you.

When you arrived on Zyzar, there was no one welcoming you with open arms. They did however, have a force cage set up for you as soon as you stepped out of your ship. You recognized it immediately and dashed back into your freighter. You were able to start up the ship and get out of there in less than two minutes. They weren't slow with placing the bounty on your head either. Within three days, you already had hunters from that stupid guild on Nevarro coming after you.

You couldn't find any work because everyone was willing to turn you in for useless credits (Some outer rim planets won't even accept them as a valid form of payment). So you decided to find the most uneventful, relatively worthless planet you could find. _Jakku, father said it was the farthest-flung nowhere rock on any star map._ Perfect. All you have to do is hang around there for a few months, maybe weeks if you're lucky, and this whole thing will blow over.

"Punch it, BB! I know you can't physically do that so just get ready to go into hyperspace." You joked. BB then stuck out a claw and gripped on to the rail connected to the control panel. _Maybe this droid wasn't so bad after all._ You carefully put in the calculations to jump to light speed, BB typed the coordinates of Jakku in the navicomputer and with the push of a lever, you were off. _I've been piloting this ship for five years now and yet every time we go into hyperspace my heart still skips a beat._ You glanced over at BB, who looked slightly scared for a droid that's incapable of showing emotion.   


The slow fade from the dark ocean of emptiness into the bright cobalt and powder blue of hyperspace caused every individual h/c hair on your body to stand up. Yet, the sensation you felt was oddly comforting, like you could feel an energy surrounding you, a connection in and around yourself. It was warm and comforting.

As you and the droid approached Jakku, you understood what your father meant in his journal. The planet had nothing but sand and junk for miles. It reminded you of home in a way. _I wonder how mother's doing._ A few months after you left Tatooine, you had gone to bed after turning on the autopilot and that night you had the most horrible dream. It was of your mother, she was captured by Tusken raiders and tortured for weeks, before her body finally gave up. The dream ended with her whispering how you could have saved her. You were tempted to go back to your home planet, to make sure she was alright but you remembered your goodbye. _If I did go back and she was alright, would she be disappointed in me because I returned? If I didn't go back and she was dead, would it be my fault because I didn't save her?_ You find yourself often having to push that thought into the back of your mind to focus on what was actually important to you now, your future. Although it's hard to admit, your mother was only holding you back _._  


The climate on Jakku was just as you expected, as warm as your home planet, you remembered the transition from desert to space. The first night on board your ship you realized how cold it was. Your usual rough-spun, light brown dress you wore on Tatooine (that resembled the sacks you used to store the little crops your family had), was not suitable for the freezing atmosphere. From then on, you donned a black leather jacket that contrasted a skin-tight white turtle neck, which tucked nicely into black pants. You wore black combat boots that were great for running from all the bounty hunters dying to turn you in. _All this running had paid off, I could see a little more muscle definition every day. Not to brag or anything, but I looked pretty good._ For practical reasons, you wore a brown utility belt that carried your blaster and a few food and energy capsules. 

You landed the ship somewhat close to a ravine, just in case you needed the high ground. The second you and BB stepped off the ship, you were welcomed with a harsh breeze of dry, sandy air. You removed the now, suffocating leather jacket _—Great now I have to carry this—_ and continued making your way to a nearby settlement.

The sun had already set and the temperatures dropped. _At least I don't have to carry this anymore_ , You thought as you slipped on your jacket. You were going to keep walking with BB, but that's when you saw them. Four ships had landed close to the village and men in white uniforms were pouring out of them. _What the f- Stormtroopers!_ And a lot of them! They started shooting the poor villagers, but they were fighting back. You hid behind a wall of sand with BB that was close enough to the action to see what was happening, but was far enough out of view so the stormtroopers couldn't see you. You've only met a stormtrooper once in your life and nothing happened, so you're not quite an enemy to the First Order, but you're still in the middle of what looks like a massacre so you're keeping your distance.  


Fires were being set throughout the town, all fighting villagers were shot. _The First Order really was ruthless._ Suddenly a much larger ship landed, you couldn't get a good glimpse at it because you didn't want to alert them of your presence but just by the looks of it, this just got _way_ worse. The remaining villagers that weren't killed were being corralled in a circle in the center of the tiny settlement. An old man with white hair and pale skin emerged through the crowd being escorted by two stormtroopers. The boarding ramp of the miraculous shuttle lowered and a mysterious figure dressed in all black walked out with two stormtroopers following closely behind.

The mysterious figure walked towards the old man, either they stood in silence, or they were talking too quietly for you to hear. The mysterious figure then walked closer to the old man, and with no hesitation, pulled out a fiery red lightsaber and killed him. Your jaw dropped and your hand involuntarily rose to cover it.

_Pew_

A man opposite you had come out of the shadows and shot at this mysterious figure. _I wasn't the only one hiding from them._ But, there was no explosion, the mysterious figure was not dead. Instead, it had stopped the shot and frozen the attacker with one slight hand motion. _How?_ Then you remembered the tales your father would tell you at night, the ones about the Jedi and Sith lords. The tales of farm boy Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa, and Smuggler Han Solo. _I thought he was making that up to make me fall asleep,_ you thought _._ Of course, you subconsciously said _Force_ sometimes, but was it really true?

While you were lost in thought, two stormtroopers had run over and captured the attacker and led him towards the mysterious figure. The man was searched and then led onto the mysterious figure's shuttle. That's when they started to shoot the remaining villagers. It wasn't till you saw the mysterious figure's silver mask looking right at you, that you realized what you'd done. You yelped, loud enough for them to realize they missed one.

_Oh kriff!_

You jumped back behind the safety of the sand wall, trying to make yourself as little as possible, praying to whatever god or mysterious force that would listen. You were in shock, innocent people were being murdered ruthlessly behind you. BB-66 tried to snap you out of it, by shocking you like he did the first time we met. _I've gotta get that removed._ You scrambled to your feet and started running towards your ship as fast as your feet could take you.

You knew BB could get to the ship before you, if he could get a head start and get the ship ready to go, we had a higher possibility of getting off of this stupid planet."BB! Get there as fast as you can and start up the ship!" You yelled. _Please let this be the time he listens to me_.

"Get the girl! She could be with the Resistance!" An electronic voice yelled behind you, the deepness of it sent shivers to your spine. _Resistance_ _? W_ _hat have I gotten myself into?_

You didn't dare look back to see how many stormtroopers were running after you, but you had a feeling they were gaining up on you. You felt a small sliver of hope arise as you saw the Black-Claw appear in the distance. When you and BB were making your way to the village, it had taken you much longer, but considering how fast you were running to get away from these white-uniformed twerps behind you, you weren't surprised it was taking you less time to get back. You were 30 feet away from your ship when you saw BB had started her up and all you had to do was keep running. BB left the side access door open and as soon as you could, you jumped in, quickly turning to shut the door behind you.

"BB! Get ready!" You yelped as you crashed into the pilot's seat, quickly strapping in and getting ready to get the hell out of there. You applied full throttle and you were nearing Jakku's Kármán line and despite all your father's warning to not go into hyperspace immediately after takeoff, you had to try. Quickly making the calculations and focusing on remaining calm as the stormtroopers' blasters started hitting the Black-Claw. You took a deep breath and reached for the lever to push you into hyperspace.

"BB, If this doesn't work, I'm sorry for always being so harsh towards you. You're the closest thing I've had to family in a while." You said shakily. The droid responded in a reassuring tone. _May the Force be with us_ , You ironically thought. You closed your eyes and pushed. You felt the rush of hyperspace and then the sudden stop. You opened your eyes and started tearing up. "We did it! BB, We did it!" You exclaimed, you weren't dead. You hadn't flown through an asteroid field. You had successfully saved your ass.

But not for long.

You were now wanted by the First Order because they believed you were apart of the Resistance. _What the hell are we gonna do now?_

  



	3. A bit of shut-eye

_A bright red-orange glow appeared in the distance. I was reluctant to approach it but my body was forcing me to. The more I resisted, the stronger the urge was. With every step I took, I began to feel lighter, and the urge to follow the orange glow weakened. As I neared the light, I could see the reality of what the tangerine color was._

_Fire. The village on Jakku. The mysterious figure._

_I dashed to hide behind the sand wall once again, but I wasn't fast enough. An invisible grip had wrapped itself around my neck. Blood rushed to my cheeks and sweat dripped down my forehead as I tried my best to pry off the imaginary hand restricting my oxygen flow. I looked around to see the mysterious figure was approaching me. My vision was blackening and I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness._

_The grip around my neck was released and I fell to the ground. I took in as many breathes as I could. The mysterious figure was in front of me now._

_"Where's the map?" It asked._

_I couldn't respond._

_The figure leaned in closer, in return, I scooched back as much as I could. I couldn't wipe off the look of disgust across my face._

_"Where is the map?" This time in a much more stern tone. I felt the grip around my neck again, less constricting so I could respond to its ridiculous question._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." I spat._

_"Tell me!" It snarled._

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled once again._

_"I'll get out of you one way or another. Take her to my ship." It said, releasing me from its grasp. Two stormtroopers approached me as the figure walked away. I wasn't about to let these leftover-imperial scum take me with them. Now free to move, I grabbed my blaster and shot it at them. Suddenly, the mysterious figure's arm reached out and I fell to the floor._

You awoke to your own screams and sweat dripping down your forehead. BB hadn't realized you had fallen asleep and after your close call with death, you desperately needed rest. But every time you closed your eyes, you saw the poor villagers on Jakku being murdered.

He rolled over to you, beeping concernedly.

"I'm fine BB, just a bad dream." You assured. This wasn't the first time you had that nightmare, after the attack on Jakku 2 weeks ago, every bit of shut-eye ended in the same way. Being captured by that monster. "How far away are we from Takodana?" You asked.

After you both escaped from those monochromatic twerps, you and BB set your course for one of your favorite planets so far, Takodana. It's a pretty neutral planet and galactic politics aren't a big problem there (perfect for your situation). You had used it as a departure point on a few runs because it had easy trade routes connecting the Inner and Outer rim. But that's not why it's one of your favorite planets, Maz Kanata was. Maz let BB and you into her home three years after you started smuggling. Your father wrote about her in his journal and apparently he told her about you too.

_Beep Beep._ The droid advised you it was time to go out of hyperspace now, as you were nearing the planet's system. You got up off your cot and sat in the pilot's seat.

"Are you ready?" You asked, BB still hadn't gotten used to the blow one receives when coming out of hyperspace. You've learned it's best to slightly anticipate the jolt forward but maybe droids aren't capable of doing that. You leaned forward and before BB could extend his claw to grapple onto anything to anchor himself, you slowly retracted the lever that controls the hyperdrive and BB went flying. He landed a good three feet away from his usual spot and you couldn't help but laugh. You managed to giggle out "I warned you." just to mess with him. _Stupid droid._

You landed the ship near Maz's castle, the green fauna-covered hills had the perfect cover in case anyone came looking for you. For your safety, you made BB stay in the ship until you knew if it were safe to stay.

__________________

"Hey, have you seen Maz?" You patiently asked the bartender, who was being especially difficult at the moment. He seemed like he didn't have a clue who you were talking about.

"Y/n L/n!" What a relief it was turn around and see Maz's soft brown eyes.

"I assume you need something, right?" she asked, Maz wasn't the kind of person that kept her opinion to herself. You liked that about her.

"Maybe. Depends on what you have to give me" You joked. "But seriously, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, let me introduce you to some friends first."

She led you to the back of the crowded watering hole (as some liked to call it) to the table she was at before she spotted you. There were three other people seated at the table, but what first caught your eye was a familiar-looking orange and white BB unit but you couldn't for the life of you remember where that droid was from.

"This is Y/n L/n, she's an old friend of mine." Maz said.

"Hey, I'm Finn. It's nice to meet you." The handsome dark-skinned man with a very nice smile said, holding out a hand for you to shake.

"Hi." You awkwardly said, which you of course accompanied with a small wave. _What is wrong with me? What type of introduction was that? Why am I so nervous?_ Gladly you didn't have time to overthink what just happened because the girl who sat across from him started to introduce herself.

"And I'm Rey." She said with confidence and a thick accent. She didn't look that much younger than you. She had dark brown hair and very definitive eyebrows. Your thoughts on her were interrupted by the last guy's introduction.

"Han Solo."

"Wait. You're _the_ Han Solo? Captain of the Millennium Falcon, the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs?" You blurted out, you couldn't stop yourself. "I think you knew my father, Leru L/n."

"Oh shit, I knew that name sounded familiar. How's he doing? He still smuggling?" He asked as he shook your hand. _Damn, he hadn't heard._

"Jabba's goons killed him. I took over his ship a few years after he died. Been smugglin' ever since." You said, much like Maz, you didn't like to sugarcoat things.

"Wait. Jabba's goons are still around? I thought they would die along with Jabba. I guess they really were loyal to the guy." He said, you could tell he was sort of conflicted after you told him about your dad. You always had a good way of sensing people's true feelings, you can't really explain it. "Well don't just stand there kid. Take a seat." Han gestured at the one next to his. _He kinda reminds me of my father in a way._

You sat down and the group continued on with the talk they were having before you arrived. You weren't filled in on the topic of conversation but things started slowly piecing themselves together as they went on. Something about a droid needing to go back somewhere, blah blah, immediately, blah blah, massacre on Jakku, Blah Blah. Wait. _Massacre on Jakku?_

"What massacre on Jakku?" You blurted out once again, _gotta work on that._ "I just came from there. Actually that's what I needed to talk to you about Maz," You proceeded to tell them about the stroke of bad luck you hit just by choosing the wrong planet to hid at.

"You're the girl that ran away?" Finn said, a terrified look spread across his face. _How did he know? I hadn't talked about the events on Jakku too in-depth because they haunted me every time I closed my eyes._

"Yes?" You replied. _What does one say in this situation? Father didn't put that in a journal, did he?_ You internally laughed.

"You've got a lot of guts kid, I'll give you that." Han said. "Come on. I'll show you around The Falcon."

"Really? Okay!" You said, You couldn't hide the grin that starting to form on your face. You walked out of the palace and practically ran over to his ship because you were so excited to see it. Han introduced you to Chewie, whom I adored, and he showed you around his beautiful ship.

"I've been thinking about bringing on some more crew, Y/n. A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me...appreciates The Falcon." Han said.

"Are you offering me a job?" You asked. _Imagine that... Me and BB and Chewie and Han Solo. Quite the crew if I do say so myself._

"I wouldn't be nice to you. Doesn't pay much." He explained.

"You're offering me a job." You said with a grin.

"I'm thinking about it." He said.

You were so tempted to say yes if he asked but you couldn't just sell or abandon your father's ship. It was the only thing he left you and quite frankly you liked it very much.

"Well?" He asked. You weirdly didn't want to disappoint him.

"If you were, I'd be flattered but I have The Black-Claw and she's too important to me to give away. I'm sorry." You said, a knot was starting to form in your throat and if we hadn't been distracted by something in the sky, you probably would have started crying on the spot.

"What the hell is that?" You said. Six glowing dots in the sky appeared and the biggest looked as if it had exploded. _This just keeps getting worse, doesn't it?_

Finn came running over to you and Han. "It was the Republic, The First Order, they've done it," he said. _Done what? What the fuck is going on?_ "Where's Rey?" He panicked.

You had forgotten about her, she left sometime after Finn did but you hadn't taken note of where she went. Multiple ships appeared overhead. _Tie Fighters._

Finn leaned in closer to you and said "The First Order's come. Be prepared to fight." You looked him dead in his beautiful brown eyes, whipped out your blaster and said.

"I was born ready."


	4. Battle of Takodana

  
We raced back into Maz's Castle and she led you into the basement. Finn gave you a concerned look and you could sense he was feeling guilty, _but why? As far as I knew, he hadn't been anything but kind to me since we met._

"I've had this for ages, kept it locked away." She said, exposing a silver lightsaber with a black hand-grip. You looked at it in awe, you had never seen one that close up before.

"Where'd you get that?" Han demanded. Maz walked away from the chest that contained the lightsaber and approached him.

"A good question. For another time." She paused and held out the saber once again. "Take it. Find your friend!"

_Rey. I had forgotten about Rey._

Finn's calloused hand reluctantly reached out and grabbed onto the saber. You looked at him in his soft brown eyes and gave him a nod. Our 'moment' was interrupted by a distant rumbling sound overhead, accompanied by what you assumed were blaster bolts because of the debris falling from the first floor of her castle.

"Those beasts. They're here." Maz hissed. _This is going to be fun,_ you sarcastically thought.

You rushed out of the castle, the once peaceful planet had been turned into a war zone and her tranquil home had started to collapse in on itself.

A familiar swarm of white uniforms started to shoot at us. _Stormtroopers. Man, they are really starting to get on my nerves._ You grabbed Finn's hand purely out of instinct and led him behind a wall of rubble. He was taken by surprise by your kind gesture but there was no time to discuss that.

You crouched down next to him and shouted "You go find Rey and I'll try to clear the path to The Falcon! This might be the last time we see each other so I wanted to say it was nice to meet you!" The sound of blasters made it quite difficult to have a sentimental moment right now, considering you were forced to yell into his ear.

"Why is it the last time?" He shouted.

"Depending on how this plays out, I might return back to my own ship and leave separately!"

He looked at you confused for a few seconds then he took you by surprise, he pulled you into a tight embrace and whispered into your ear, "Don't say that, I'll see you soon." The feeling of his warm body against yours made you melt. It had been so long since the last time you had any sort of affection (BB certainly wasn't the cuddly type) so you closed your eyes and hugged him back.

You parted after a few seconds and you broke the silence following your embrace, "Rey needs you. Go!"

"Okay, I need a weapon!" He shouted. You slowly reached over and gestured at his arm, the one holding the lightsaber.

"You have one!" You replied with a smirk. He nodded and ran to go find Rey.

You rushed over to Han and Chewie, who must have been very concentrated on the fight because he jumped when he saw you behind him.

"Whoa, same team! Don't shoot!" You giggled, holding your hands up where he could see them. He howled in an annoyed tone, he was not amused.

"Hey kid. Don't you know it's not wise to upset a Wookiee?" Han said while focusing on the persistent stormtroopers. You laughed and turned to Han, your grin was quickly wiped off your face though and you lifted up your blaster and shot at the incoming buckethead. _That was a close one._

Your intrapersonal celebrations were cut short by a stabbing feeling in your side. You looked down expecting a hole in your abdomen but to your surprise, there was nothing. You then heard a faint whisper saying your name. _It was Finn._

"Finn!" You cried out, whipping your head around to try and spot him amidst the chaos, but no luck. You abandoned Han and Chewie to go find him, trusting your gut to lead you to him.

You spotted a stormtrooper with a very odd-looking weapon closing in on someone, _It had to be him_ , You raised your blaster and with no hesitation shot the trooper. To your delight, it was indeed Finn. He stood up confused, and you rushed to help him up, Han and Chewie following close behind you.

"You okay, Big Deal?" Han said, dusting off Finn's shoulder and giving him a soft punch on the arm.

" _Don't move._ " An electronic voice said. It was different from the one you heard on Jakku.

You averted my gaze from Finn's soft facial features to the group of white-uniformed twerps that had created a circle around you. They snatched your weapons and started leading you single-file to their ship. _Doesn't look like I'm getting myself out of this one_ , you thought, internally cursing yourself out. Suddenly you all stopped walking and peered out in the distance, You squinted trying to make out what it was.

"It's The Resistance." Han said, solving the mystery for you.

Rebel X-wings appeared overhead, sending shots through the troopers guarding you. You made the first move by reaching down to The First Order corpse next to you and took your blaster back from his cold, dead hands, the rest in your group quickly followed.

The remaining stormtroopers in the area were quickly taken care of, and the X-wings in the sky did a good job of ridding the galaxy of a few more First Order sympathizers. Things were looking up, or so you thought.

"No!"

You looked to your left to see Finn running towards the familiar black shuttle, _it's the one from Jakku._ You ran after him and understood his concern. It was the mysterious figure from Jakku, the one who tried to have you captured, and he was carrying Rey.

You and Finn were too late. The shuttle had already taken off, and sadly the chances of getting her back were slim. You could feel everything Finn felt. He was overcome by waves of sadness, guilt, and anger. You tried your best to compose yourself because even though you had just met Rey, you somehow cared for her already too.

You both walked back to Han and Chewie, in silence, looking defeated. You're not the best at consoling people and you didn't want to make him feel worse. So for the first time in your life, you kept my mouth shut.

A new shuttle had landed, the boarding ramp was extended and Resistance personnel poured out.

__________________

You made my way to your ship halfway expecting it to be blown to pieces, but to your relief, she was safely hidden away by healthy, green foliage. Her marvelous Vantablack color was unscathed, just the way you left her. Sadly, that meant BB-66 was also fine. _I just can't stand that droid sometimes._

You were about to enter through the side access door when you heard a familiar voice call after you. It was Finn. You turned and gave him a quick smile.

"You're going to leave?" He said, flashing you with sad puppy-dog eyes. _Don't make this harder than it has to be._

"Yeah. That was kinda the plan all along," You said glancing back at the ship before continuing on, "If Takodana didn't work out, I would move along to the next plane-"

"But that was before," Finn interrupted, usually you hated when people do that but you made an exception. He continued,

"Before you met me." He paused for a second as if he were trying to figure out the correct way to put his feelings into words. "I just lost Rey and I don't want to lose you too."

You stood, confused and not knowing what to say next. _I mean The First Order already thinks I'm Resistance so why not join 'em?_

"I can come back to the Resistance base with you but I can't leave this ship behind." You said. Watching the grin forming on his face was enough to convince you anyways.

"Okay! I think The Falcon is going to take off soon so I gotta head back. See you later." He said awkwardly as he gestured at the remains of Maz's Castle. _Maybe he wants to fly there with me,_ before I could ask he had already disappeared into the woods. You sighed and made your way into your ship.

_Beep Beep_

"Son of a Banth-" You yelped. BB's black and gold body rolled out of the darkness as he continued insulting you for 'abandoning him'. "Whatever BB, you won't believe the day I've had." You said as you made your way to the cockpit and started getting ready for takeoff. Within 10 minutes you were in space and life felt normal again.

Finn hadn't told you the coordinates of The Resistance base so you used your subspace transceiver to try and contact the Falcon. A light lit up indicating there was someone who had received your request for communication.

"Hi Finn, Is that you? You didn't give me the coordinates to the base so I don't know how you expect me to get there, also I lost the Falcon so I can't follow you." You said in a soft voice, _What if I lost them forever?_

Relief struck you as you received a reply back, it was pretty straight forward, just the coordinates of the base.

You typed them into the navicomputer, made the calculations for lightspeed and readied yourself for hyperspace. You glanced behind yourself to make sure BB was ready too, _Wouldn't want him getting hurt, now would we?_ BB was more than ready so you went ahead and flipped the necessary switches followed by the slow push of the lever connected to the hyperdrive.

_I missed this feeling._

The blue atmosphere was so beautiful, brighter than the clearest sky. You hadn't realized how much time you spent admiring it but BB said you needed to go out of lightspeed because we were nearing the base. You reached for the lever but before you could pull it back, you felt a slight push forward and the blue of hyperspace had returned to the normal black, emptiness of space.

"BB, I didn't do that." You stuttered, "Why can't I mess with any of the controls? What's happening?" You said.

_Beep Beep_

"What do you mean all our ship's controls have been overridden!" You sneered, if BB was playing a prank on you, now was not the time.

You looked up from the control panel to observe what was right in front of you. A huge grey space station and _I'll bet 10,000 credits that's not the Rebel base_.

"Kriff! We have to full reverse," You whispered. "BB, lock in the auxiliary power!" He beeped in agreement but you were still moving towards it. "BB, Lock in the auxiliary power!"

All of your efforts were for nothing, all the controls were useless and you were about to be gifted right into the hands of the enemy. You turned off the ship's power and allowed yourself to be floated in. BB looked worried.

"Hey trust me, I'm not going down without a fight."


	5. Pity

  
  
  
Your ship was nearing the entrance to the station's hanger now, all-too-familiar white uniforms waiting for you.

_Kriff. This is bad. This is really bad._

You abandoned the useless controls in the cockpit and rushed into the back of the ship, BB following close behind. Carefully, You pried open a panel hiding the smuggling compartments of the ship. You jumped in, not much wiggle room but you and BB should be fine. _Never thought I'd be smuggling myself in here._

"BB, would you stop being such a big baby and just roll in here already? I promised I won't drop you," You said, holding your arms out to catch his fall. He was heavier than you expected, causing you to fall back and hit your head on the far wall of the compartment. _Stupid droid._ "See? You're fine."

You stood back up and placed the panel over your heads once again. A loud whirring sound brought your focus to the floor beneath you and you felt my ship's landing gears shift to ready themselves for impact. With a loud _Clunk_ , you knew you had reached your destination

"We better hope this wor-" You whispered to BB. The opening of the side access door and footsteps entering the ship shut you up real quick.

"There's no one here,"

"Then who's message did we receive?"

"I'm not sure, inform General Hux that we've searched the freighter and it's empty. Tell him to send in a scanning crew to make sure we didn't miss anything."

_Okay, this is good. They haven't found us yet._

"Yes sir."

The two troopers exited the ship and you let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding in. You needed a plan, the chances of escaping right now are low and even if you started up the ship, there's no guarantee your controls work again. Your only hope was contacting The Resistance somehow and hoping they come to your rescue.

You turned towards BB and whispered, "BB. Listen to me very closely. You need to stay hidden in here until they finish scanning the ship, these compartments are sensor-proof so you'll be fine."

_Beep Beep_

"What about me? I'll be okay but I need you to try and contact The Resistance, they're our only hope." You said.

_Beep Beep_

"Don't argue with me on this. I'm going to miss you too." You gave him an awkward hug and pushed open the panel above you. After making sure the coast was clear, you hopped up and gave BB one last nod. You gently placed the panel back over BB, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention.

The side access door was still open, you took in a deep breath and approached it. The sound of your blaster when it hit the floor startled the stormtrooper guarding the entrance to your ship, _better to be seen as a cooperative prisoner than an armed intruder_. He turned towards you, confused, probably because he was told the ship was clear and no sign of life was found.

"Notify Hux that I found the pilot!" He called out, the surrounding troopers rushed to go alert whoever this General was. He urged you to get out of the ship, the barrel of his blaster rifle pointed towards you.

You stepped out of the ship, hands above your head as a sign of compliance. The trooper kicked your blaster further away, ensuring you wouldn't do anything you'd regret. You watched it glide to the other side of the hanger as the trooper fidgeted with his weapon. He rose the rifle again but before you could process what was going on, you felt a jolt of electricity strike you and shock spread throughout your entire nervous system. Your vision went black and you fell onto the cold floor of the hanger.

__________________

You awoke to a painful stabbing in your head, _that blaster shot must've knocked me out._ You were no longer in the hanger, they had moved you somewhere new.

You surveyed the room, the walls and floor were made with all black steel and the 'bed' was simply a large black concrete slab that protruded from the wall. You walked over and sat down on it, the short walk left you feeling a bit nauseated and your entire body ached. You looked down expecting a wound of some kind but everything looked fine except your familiar black leather jacket was gone, as was the rest of your usual clothing. It had been replaced with short-sleeved black coveralls, a repulsive red First Order insignia on the left sleeve. _At least they let me keep my shoes,_ You looked down at your feet, beyond them was your unusual reflection. The glossy surface allowed you to see the toll all this stress has had on your appearance, your h/c locks were matted and the bags under your e/c eyes were puffier than usual. Your face was caked in dried blood and dirt. _I look horrible._

You laid down on the slab but the bitter coldness that filled the room was hard to ignore, and sleeping right now felt impossible. You stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours thinking about what Finn might be doing _. Does he even realized I'm gone? Does he care? Does he think that I abandoned him to flee to some other planet?_ These questioned haunted you until you finally dozed off.

"Get up, Rebel scum!" _Wow, that was a new one._ You awoke to a stormtrooper's white helmet in your face and restraining cuff wrapped tightly around your wrists. He grabbed you and urged you out of the cell, you tried your best to keep up but your mind was moving father than your legs. You fell onto the glossy black floor and your vision was engulfed by a sea of black.

__________________

" _Y/n._ " You recognized that voice, it was one you hadn't heard in years. " _Wake up._ "

Forcing yourself awake, the bitter reality hit you like a speeder. _I'm still here and in yet, another room._ This time you were propped up on some sort of table with restraints on your elbows, wrists, and ankles. You inspected the room for an escape route but could only see black steel wall panels. _Looks like I'm not getting out of here anytime soon._

" _Not with that attitude."_ The snarky remark was like some your father used to make, the voice sounded like his too.

"Father?" You scanned the empty room for his presence but your vision was blurred by your tear-filled eyes. This room was different from the previous one you had woken up it, it was bigger and the only two things in it were the table you were propped up on and a small heptagon-shaped table full of god-knows what in the corner of the room.

The harsh bright lights above you caused beads of sweat to form on your forehead. Adrenaline building up to prepare for whatever torture they had planned for you. _You're fine, you don't know anything so you have no reason to be nervous,_ you quietly thought to yourself _._ Your calming mantra was interrupted by loud footsteps nearing the chamber you were in. With a loud _Clunk_ , a door opened behind you.

_I got a bad feeling about this._

Your head craned around, searching for the unwanted visitor.

"Looking for me?" A deeper mechanical voice said, sending goosebumps to your exposed arms. The footsteps were now right behind you, you squeezed your eyes shut in disgust. Simply being this close to whoever this person was made you want to vomit, you could feel all the lives that had been taken by this monster, you could hear the screams and all the pleads to spare their life, you could sense the tremendous guilt this person had.

_Pity. I pitied this person._

You could see the cloaked figure that had come into view through the corner of your eye. _It was the creature from Jakku._

"What do you want from me?" You whispered, only now you realized because of your raspy voice, how thirsty you were. _Doesn't seem like the time to ask for water._

The masked figure approached you, the silver inlay on its mask reflected the bright light above you. You looked it dead in the eyes, repressing any signs of fear, just like your father taught you.

"You're my guest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:
> 
> This is what the first order has issued y/n to wear. I hope this gives you a better idea of what you look like.
> 
> Black short-sleeve coveralls:  
> https://pin.it/6372EWD  
> The first order insignia on her sleeve:  
> https://pin.it/3uUbwdl  
> Black combat boots:  
> https://pin.it/toPuInJ


	6. A Beautiful Monster

The masked figure had done nothing but stare at you for five minutes and you were starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to sta-?"

"You look different from when I saw you on Jakku. Worse. Have you been getting much sleep?"

_Are you serious right now? This creature had the audacity to insult me._ Your upper lip twitched as you tried your hardest to hold back any insult that could slip out. You replied with a less harsh response, "Actually yes, the most I've gotten in weeks. Being knocked unconscious counts as sleep, right?" Sadly, your joke didn't seem to bother them as much as you would have liked it to.

"Where is the droid?" It said, your mind setting on BB. _If they found him, we're screwed._

"What droid? I-I have no idea what you're talking about." You said, trying to keep your cool but images of BB kept flashing through your mind.

"The BB unit." It spat, taking another step towards you. Your head retracted back onto the metal headrest behind you, trying to put as much distance between you as possible whilst maintaining strong, steady eye contact with the creature.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Murderous snake!" You exclaimed, flashbacks to the cold night on Jakku appeared, when the old man was struck with the blood-red lightsaber, and the rest of the villagers were shot.

"Do you know who I am? You have no right to talk to me like that!" The sadist snapped, leaning further in. Your head turned to the side in disgust but not once looking away from the black-tinted eye slits.

"No. Does that bother you?" You said turning your head back with a mischievous grin on your face, all fear in your voice had been replaced with an amused tone. _Agitating the person in charge of whether I live or die today might not be the best idea but boy is it fun._

"Well, ignorant girl. I am Kylo Ren, Commander of The First Order and Master of the Knights of Ren."

Your eyes widened as you took in what he said. Of course you knew who Kylo Ren was, you just didn't know what he looked like.

_The Jedi killer is standing right in front of me and I just provoked him. I got to find a way out of here. Stat._

"Well, _Ren._ I don't know what droid you're talking about, so if you would be so _kind_ as to take me back to my ship, that would be gre-" You were interrupted by an awkward sensation creeping into your head. It was as if someone was holding your brain in the palm of their hand and slowly starting to squeeze. Your vision started to blur but you could make out Ren's arm extending out towards you.

The pain was unbearable now and had started to spread. Your body shook and small beads of sweat dripped down your face, mixing with the tears caused by the torture being administered to your mind. You couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing you suffer, so you closed your eyes and focused on disassociating yourself. In your mind, you were still on your ship with BB, making your way to the Resistance base to meet Finn. Slowly the pain started to fade and you felt comfortable enough to open your eyes.

The image of the figure you were once scared of made you grin from ear to ear, he was struggling and you didn't have to see his face to see it. The arm extended towards you started to shake and the longer you stared into the emotionless mask hiding his true identity, the stronger you felt. You were no longer shaking, he was.

_A mangled black mask appeared in my mind, waves of fear and disappointment came with it. The mask appeared to be radiating the emotional pain I was feeling and I realized who the mask belonged to. Darth Vader. The overwhelming feelings were taking over, anger rushing through my veins. Then the words "I'm sorry, I never meant to disappoint you." repeated in my mind._

The visions of the mask had stopped, as did the deep emotions caused by it. The man still struggled to read you, but you had already figured him out.

"You. You're afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader." You snarled. The faint feeling of pressure on your mind had gone away as the masked man immediately pulled away in frustration. You let out a deep breath and watched as he turned away and fiddled with the sides of his mask. With a loud _hiss_ and the sound of pressure being released, locks of hair as black as the night sky crept out of the helmet he pulled it off his head. You watched attentively as he slowly turned towards you, exposing his true appearance.

It was definitely not what you expected, you expected a deformed old man or _anything_ else, but what stood in front of you was an unbelievably attractive _young_ man. He looked like his face was carefully chiseled into the perfect being by the gods. His perfect pale skin dotted with beautiful beauty marks contrasted the dark uniform he wore, his plump pink lips looked so- _No, Stop that. He is a monster._

His dark gaze reluctantly met yours like he was waiting for you to insult him but for the first time in your life, _you_ were speechless.

The silence between you was broken by his footsteps, loud and powerful as ever. First, he headed towards what you believed was the door, but he quickly turned back and walked right in front of you. He was so close. _Too_ close. His face was inches away from yours and you would've told him to back off but as you opened your mouth to speak, he interrupted,

"You're going to regret disrespecting me. I'll make sure of it." A wheeze left you as his large hands latched onto your h/c hair. You somehow managed to muster out a response, which you immediately regretted.

"That's tough talk - _argh-_ coming from a pathetic boy in a - _ow-_ mask." The pain erupting from your skull was unmanageable, especially when one of his fingers grazed the wound you had from catching BB. The gash was hidden behind your hair, even you had forgotten about it until now.

He suddenly ripped his hand away from your head, a look of disgust mixed with concern on his face. "How did you get that? I haven't even touched you." He asked, observing the blood now trickling down your right temple. You couldn't tell him what you were doing, _for obvious reasons and also, he just touched me. Also, why does he care?_ Your response was cut short by the familiar fade to black, this would be the third time since you've arrived you'd be unconscious, _Lucky me._ The last thing you saw was the face of a beautiful monster.


	7. Just a blood test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now going to be following Kylo, Y/n needs rest and we need to know how Kylo feels rn :) Also, s/c means your skin color.

He was fuming. No one had ever been able to get in his head that easily since Snoke. Anger was radiating off him like steam off a hot engine. After Ren exited the interrogation room and going to the command center, he resorted to his usual method to de-stress, destroying in his path. Leaving behind a trail of breadcrumbs in the form of dead stormtroopers and mangled metal. 

"Prepare my ship!" He barked, waving his finger in the face of the first officer he saw. The short woman's green eyes widen in fear, the red light of his lightsaber reflecting off of them.

"Yes sir!" She yelped, rushing to the hanger to start up his ship. 

Before Kylo could leave, he had to make one quick stop at the medbay. Apparently the girl who's name had yet to be discovered, had suffered a head injury prior to her capture. Not that he cared for the girl or anything, quite the opposite really. He needed access to the blood work he requested they do after she fainted to 'make sure she wasn't drugged', at least that's what he told them it was for. The test was actually to check her midi-chlorian levels, if what he suspected was true then Snoke needed to be alerted at once.

There was a noticeable difference between the medbay she was in, then the one Kylo's been in after being wounded in combat. For starters, the whole room was an obnoxious white that heavily contrasted the dark colors usually seen throughout the ship, he hated it. White was his least favorite color, it reminded him of innocence and that's something he lost a long time ago. The other noticeable difference was instead of private rooms like in the higher-up's medbay, all patients being treated had to double up on rooms. If a patient wanted privacy, the best they could do was pull out the teal floor-length partition curtains that divided the middle of the room. 

Luckily for Ren, the girl had the room to herself because she was labeled as a 'security threat', so he could get what he came for while answering (killing) as few people as possible. She hadn't woken up yet but the nurse said as long as she wakes up within the next day or so, all is well. 

The bright florescent lights allowed Ren to fully see the girl for the first time, unlike on Jakku where it was too dark to see what color hair she had, or in the interrogation room where her face was covered in dirt and dried blood, making it difficult to make out her facial features. 

_She's so beautiful,_ he thought. She looked so peaceful when she wasn't busy hating him for capturing her. Never in his life had he felt such strong feelings of lust for a single individual. Visions of what life with her could be like played in his mind.

_Golden sun-rays peaking through the floor to ceiling windows. The morning breeze flowing through open french doors. Waking up next to her, her_ _soft_ _s/c hands caressing his face with a_ _light_ _touch as if she were afraid to break him. His hand coming out from under the white covers to pull her into a kiss, only to be interrupted by a pale dark-haired little boy snuggling in between the two of them. He looked so much like Ren, but with_ _the same e/c eyes_ _as the girl._

_It was their son._

_"Good morning mama!" The little boy said to the beautiful woman to his left. She replied by giving him a loving peck on the forehead._

Sadly, the vision ended and Ren was pulled back into reality.

Unlike the Jedi, dark-force users like Ren could utilize marriage to their advantage, drawing power from the feelings of passion, jealousy, and fear (of loss). Snoke always talked to Ren about finding him a wife to bring force-sensitive children into the world, but he always turned down the offer. He couldn't bear having to marry someone who didn't want him. Someone who hated him.

He approached the side of her bed to review the clipboard with her results of the blood test. 

"Kriff." He said under his breath, throwing the clipboard back down next to the girl. Her blood contained more midi-chlorians then his did, almost 18,000. The fact that he hadn't sensed how powerful she was when they met, meant one of two things: she hadn't discovered her powers yet or she had figured out how to lower her force-signature. Either way, he had to tell Snoke as soon as possible.

He rushed out of the medbay and headed towards the hanger, hopefully his ship was ready to take off. 

"REN! Where do you think you're going?" An obnoxious voice called out, causing Kylo to turn and face the ginger man. Kylo stepped forward until he was arms-length away from the pasty man. 

"Wherever I want, _Hux_. I don't report to you, I'm not one of your precious stormtroopers." He barked. He hated that General but sadly, Snoke forbid him from killing him because "The more he hated him, the more power he could draw from that hatred". 

"Well Ren-" Kylo cut him off with a force choke before he could finish whatever childish insult he had come up with.

"I'm going to Starkiller and I hope for your sake, you keep your hands off the girl. _She's my prisoner._ " He sneered before releasing his hold on Hux and boarding his ship. 

_At least these stupid officers know how to follow simple instructions_ , he thought. The female officer who he for sure traumatized, had gotten someone to start up his ship just like he asked. 

"What are you waiting for, I don't have all night!" Ren yelled as the shuttle's boarding ramp snapped shut behind him. He would've flown the damn thing himself but truth be told, he needed rest. Especially if he were going to be meeting with the Supreme Leader. Even around his hologram, he had to keep his mental walls up to keep him out.

The last time Snoke was able to get in his head was years ago. Snoke and Ren had traveled to some planet in the Rarlech system, the rocky terrain was the perfect place for Snoke to conduct his next lesson. When he and Ren reached the edge of a cliff, Snoke asked if he was afraid. Kylo denied it but Snoke could easily sneak into his mind and find out the truth. Snoke thought he was lying so he used the force to push him off the cliff and hold him in the air, telling him it was okay to be afraid, that he _should_ be afraid. Even though Snoke had read his emotions wrong, it made Kylo realize how easily Snoke could get into his mind. After that traumatic experience, he spent time meditating to raise up his mental wall so even the most powerful force-users, like Snoke, couldn't get in. 

__________________

The flight to Starkiller felt short because Kylo had somehow managed to get some well-deserved sleep.

"Alright Sir, we've arrived on base." The pilot called out, causing Kylo to practically jump out of his seat to get off his ship as soon as possible. When the boarding ramp lowered down, Kylo was greeted by a squadron of stormtroopers led by Captain Phasma.

"Commander." She greets with a curt nod. If Ren had friends, Captain Phasma would be his closest, but he doesn't have friends so it doesn't matter.

"Captain." He said while passing her to make his way out of the hanger.

The walk to Snoke was amusing, seeing how stormtroopers would scurry away when they saw Commander Ren approaching them in the hallway. Thankfully, his mask prevented anyone from seeing the grin on his face.

As he approached the large steel doors to Snoke's hologram room, he could feel the cold atmosphere surrounding it. With no hesitation, he pushed open the doors and made his way towards the giant throne. 

"Supreme Leader," Ren's distorted voice said, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. Snoke's twisted build appearing on the giant throne. His hologram made him much larger than Ren remembered, when he asked his master about it, Snoke simply said "He enjoyed looking down at his followers". In Ren's opinion, he thought it was ridiculous and unnecessary. 

"My boy, Have you any news for me?" His gravelly voice said, that was enough to bring shivers down anyone's spine.

"Yes Supreme Leader. The girl I saw on Jakku, we captured her and had her blood tested." Ren said, rising up to look at his master.

"Well, I assume there's more to it, or did you just come to disturb me?" Snoke replied, visibly more annoyed.

"The girl, her midi-chlorian levels are the highest I've ever seen. Almost 18,000." Ren said, slightly nervous because this could go one of two ways: Snoke tells Ren to bring her to meet him or tells Ren to kill her. It wouldn't matter to Kylo if he had to kill her, but he couldn't stop thinking about the vision he had with her.

"Do you think she could be an asset to the First Order?" Snoke's annoyance was replaced with curiosity.

"Yes. When I first saw her, I couldn't feel her force-signature. I suspect she hasn't had any training or even any knowledge of her abilities," Ren continued telling Snoke about how she resisted him in the interrogation room, even admitting how she read his mind and not the other way around.

"Very well, bring her here to me. If what you say is true, she must begin training for the dark before the Resistance and the Light gets to her. I have faith in you, boy. It would be a shame to kill such a powerful girl because you failed to follow orders correctly." Snoke said before his hologram disappeared.

Kylo left the throne enraged, how dare Snoke question his ability to follow orders?


	8. Diahna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going back to Y/n's perspective.

A blinding wall of white greeted you as you opened your eyes.

"Is this- Am I dead?" You croaked to yourself, even though you no longer wanted water, your throat was still as dry as your home planet. A soft giggle erupted from a dark figure to your right. Slowly, your eyes adjusted to the bright room and you could see where the giggle originated from. It was a nurse who looked to be about your age, her beautiful ebony skin glowed in the florescent lights and her coily black hair framed her face perfectly. Her curves were hidden by black scrubs with a First Order insignia where the right breast pocket would be.

"No, you're just severely dehydrated and suffering from a head injury. You've been unconscious for a little over 29 hours, so take it easy." She said softly as she lightly tapped the gauze over your head wound. She began to fiddle with the needle poking out of your right arm. Upon seeing this, you looked away in disgust. _Nothing grosses me out more than needles._

"What's that for?" You asked, gesturing at your arm but averting your gaze.

"Just to get some fluids into you. Would you like some actual water? Your voice sounds scratchy." She replied. She was being nice? That's a quality you believed was sworn off in the First Order. Also, she didn't sound like First Order, her voice held a Coruscanti accent.

"Yes, please. What's your name?" You said. She removed the needle that was implanted into your arm before you could protest and wiped the tender puncture wound with alcohol to clean it. Finishing it off with a black bandage, courtesy of the First Order. 

"MD-162. Are you able to sit up or do you require assistance?" She asked. You had forgotten the First Order has a thing with numbered names. To ensure personnel knew their expendability.

"I can do it myself, thank you." You said as you used up all remaining strength to hoist yourself up in a sitting position on the bed. She watched you painfully as you struggled through the tiny task. You could sense her uneasiness so you flashed her a small smile.

Her amber-colored eyes observed you as you gulped down the glass of water, instant relief filling your mouth as the cool, crystalline beverage hit your tongue. This reminded you of the hot days on Tatooine when the water supply would dry up, leaving you and your mother with a thirst that lasted until one of you took the speeder to town, hopefully finding a kind soul that would spare some.

"Hey- I asked if you would like to try and take a walk with me?" She said, waving her hand in front of your face, snapping you out of your daydream.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Yes, please." You said, trying your hardest to swing your legs over the side of the bed. Ultimately having to look at your nurse for support. She understood the look of pity for yourself on your face and slinked her arm around your shoulders to ease you off the bed. You looked down to see your combat boots had been removed, leaving your socked-feet touching the cold black linoleum floor. The rest of your new 'uniform' remained.

As you stood next to her, you could see that there wasn't much of a height difference between the two of you, you being only a centimeter taller at most. She ushered you to sit on the black recliner to the right of your bed as she retrieved your shoes. You glanced around the room, not much to it except for the bed, the chair you're sitting in, and a white cabinet next to you where they most likely kept medical supplies. What caught your eyes was the teal curtain drawn next to your bed.

You slowly got up, leaning on the chair's black armrest for support and sluggishly made your way around the bed, towards the curtain. As you were going to pull back the curtain, your nurse returned and scolded you for walking by yourself.

"You could get both of us in trouble if they catch you wandering around here alone." She said, her tone much sterner than it previously was. She guided you back to the chair, returning your boots so you could put them back on. 

__________________

The walk with her was better than you imagined, your nausea and dizziness had gone away so you were able to walk without her support. Although she opted out of taking you too far away from the medbay, she kept you entertained.

"So where's your accent from? If you don't mind me asking," You said as the two entered what looked like her living quarters.

"Coruscant. That was my home before I joined the Order." She said. _Joined?_

"You joined the Order? I haven't heard of people doing that."

She ignored your curiosity for a moment while she led you to a lounging area. Gesturing for you to take a seat, she broke the silence and explained, "I had just finished my degree at a medical academia in the Imperial City and was looking for work, it's hard to find jobs in a city filled to the brim with droids. Thankfully, the First Order was in need of field medics so I joined and served in and out of active duty for two years. 

"Things were great until I got wounded in combat." She said, raising up her black pant leg to show you the thick scar that ran from the middle of her calf to the back of her knee.

"What happened?" You asked. She ran her finger along the scar as if she were feeling the pain brought from it once again.

"A few of us had set up camp in some secluded swamp on a planet I can't remember the name of. I was aiding a trooper with a small cut on his forehead when we were ambushed, about 20 resistance fighters against our small group of 7. " She blinked away a few tears before continuing, "They thought I was dead, but I had only passed out. When I woke up, the rebels were gone and I was left with this after a piece of shrapnel from an explosion stuck into my leg. My medical gear was close by so I was able to treat myself before I bled out. Sadly, I was the only survivor, the rest of my group had suffered injuries too serious for me to treat. Now they have me working in the medbay as a way to thank me for my service since they can't send me back." She slid out of the booth and made her way to the kitchen, which was out of view to you. 

"Here," She returned with a glass of water for the both of you. You took it as she eased back into the booth, staring down into her glass to avoid making eye contact with you.

"What's your _real_ name?" You asked. She looked back up at you with wide eyes.

"I can't- I'm _not_ allowed to use it anymore." She said, dropping her head, letting her black curls cover her face.

"Well, I'm not going to tell anyone, if you tell me, I'll tell you my name." You insisted. She looked up hesitantly.

"It's Diahna, my _real_ name is Diahna." She said.

"It nice to meet you Diahna, I'm Y/n," You said, extending your arm out to shake her hand. She was the first person to treat you like a human being since you were captured. Speaking of which, _why am I not in cuffs right now?_

"Why are you being so nice to me?" You asked.

"I was told to treat you with the utmost respect, also you've been a very polite patient," Diahna said with a grin. _Utmost respect?_

"I thought I was a prisoner, why the sudden change?" You said. 

"I'm not sure but we should head back the medbay before you get in trouble." She said.

__________________

The walk back to the medbay was shorter than you expected and you spend the whole time thinking about your current situation.

_Why are they being so nice all of a sudden?_

_How am I going to get out of here?_

_Did they find BB?  
_

You stopped walking and felt sick to your stomach. You left BB alone and expected him to somehow contact the Resistance. What if they found him and now you're stuck here forever? What if they found him and deactivated him?

"Y/n. Are you alright?" Diahna shook your shoulders but you couldn't move. You were frozen and not at the hands of that fool Kylo, this was different. You looked Diahna dead in her brown eyes and said,

"Take me to Ren. Now!" You yelled, causing her to flinch and a nearby stormtrooper to approach to two of you. Your fists were clench so hard that your knuckle turned white.

"What's going on he-" You unintentionally cut him off with the tightening of your fist.

"Take me to Ren now!" You screamed again, allowing the trooper to take a breath by unclenching your fist. Diahna stood there mortified by your newfound power, even you were a little surprised at yourself. 

"Y/n, let's just go back to the medbay and I'll try to contact Ren." Diahna tried her best to calm you down but you needed to talk to Ren as soon as you could.

You took a deep breath and faced Diahna, "Fine." 

As the two of you walked back to the medbay, she spoke more of her past. Apparently she had been working here since she was 18 and now she's 22, only a year older than you are. By the time you made it to the medbay, she had calmed you down.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I scared myself a little too." You said, she simply nodded and said she would be right back.

The room was just the way it was when you left it, dull and depressing. You walked over to the bed and fiddled with the sheet, Diahna hadn't left you with anything better to do.

"Hello there," A snide voice said. You turned around to face the doorway and were greeted by a lanky man with perfectly styled red hair. _Wonder how long he spends doing that this morning._

"What do you want?" You aggressively said.

"Nothing. Just coming to meet our guest, that's all." The man said with a smug grin. Something about him was off.

"Who are you?" You said as the red-haired man made his way towards you.

"General Armitage Hux, and you are?" He said, extending his hand out for you to shake but you shrugged it off.

"That's none of your business. Where's Ren?" You said. 

"What do you want with him?" He insisted.

"None of _your_ business. _Where's Ren?"_ You snapped. 

"He's not here. He'll be back tomorrow so I suggest you get some rest, maybe it will help that attitude of yours." He said before exiting the room and closing the door. You walked over to follow him but the door had been locked. _So much for not being a prisoner anymore._

"Kriff!" You said to yourself before collapsing back on the bed. As much you hated to admit it, you felt exhausted. 

You kicked off your boots and eased back into the bed, which was way more comfortable than the slab in your cell. Letting yourself drift out of consciousness and into the dream world, you imagined yourself back on your ship getting ready for bed. 

_You turned on the ship's autopilot and made your way to your sleeping area. The warm, inviting cot called out to you, begging you to let it ease the stress from a day's work out of you. You gave into it's demands and laid down onto the cot, instant relief as you did so. You turned to face the rectangular window that ran along the length of the cot which enabled you to gaze at the stars. Watching as your ship slowly drifted through space relaxed you. Your lids slowly starting to close as you fought off the darkness engulfing your vision, ultimately losing and submitting to it._


	9. Decoy

_"She needs our help..."_   
  
  
  


_"She won't understand..."_   
  
  


_"She has to..."_   
  
  


You tossed and turned until you finally woke up. You had no idea who those voices belonged to and why you were hearing them but they sounded familiar.

Sighing and glancing around the room for something to do, the teal curtain you tried to peek behind earlier caught your eye. Slowly you got up off the bed and walked towards it. Ever since you got here, they had it drawn. _I wonder what they've got hidden back here,_ you thought. You carefully grabbed a hold of the fabric and pulled it slowly as you peaked in, trying your hardest not to make a sound in case someone was back here. Your eyes instantly went to the far wall of the room, which was made entirely out of glass. You slipped through the part of the curtain you had pulled back and speed-walked to the window.

 _Just like I remembered_ , you thought. The feeling you would get every time you went to bed and gazed out the window next to your bed on the ship returned but with it came the sadness. Your dream growing up was to see the stars with your father like he promised all those years ago, but you never had the chance.

**_Tatooine, 19 ABY._ **

_~_

_The suns overlooking Tatooine had already set a while ago but young Y/n remained awake, waiting for her father to return home._

_"Maybe he's running late and will return early in the morning tomorrow, why don't you go to bed?" Her mother said but knowing Y/n, she'd probably stay up all night if that meant she'd be the first to welcome her dad home._

_"No! He promised he'd be back tonight!" The little girl whined. Not wanting to start an argument with her six year old daughter, Y/n's mother excused herself from the kitchen table to go to bed._

_As time went on, the little girl grew anxious. In her mind, minutes felt like hours and she was worried that something bad had happened to her dad. But all those feelings went away when she heard the humming sound coming from the ship landing next to her igloo-shaped home. She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her to wait eagerly outside the door on the side of the all-black ship. Although he could not see the huge grin on his daughter's face when she saw him step out of the ship, he knew how excited she was to see him._

_"Daddy!" The little girl said as she ran into his arms._

_"Hey kid, I brought you something. You wanna see it?" He asked her. Leru could sense the excitement coming from her as she gazed up at him, nodding quickly. "Alright, I left it in the ship so you get tucked in while I get it. Deal?"_

_"Deal!" Y/n scurried away to tuck herself back into her cot and wait for him. She twiddled with her fingers and wondered what he could have gotten her._

_"Hey mouse," Leru whispered as he approached her._

_"Hi," She yawned and held out her tiny hand so he could hold it. Leru bent down next to her cot and stroked her h/c hair. He felt so guilty having to leave his family all the time, and on this horrible planet but it's the only place they could be safe._

_"Do you want to see what I got you?" He asked and immediately her eyes widened and a tired smirk appeared on her face._

_"Sure, I guess." The girl whispered, it was obvious she was exhausted and staying up late waiting for her father didn't help. Leru snickered as her response and dug something out of his pocket with his free hand._

_"One day when you're old enough, we're going to go on that trip like you've always wanted to," He explained as he held out his hand showing the gold necklace dangling from his hands. She eyed it and gently took it from his hands. The necklace had a small circular pendant that was also made out of gold and it had a starburst engraved into it, with a tiny crystal in the center. "When we go, you'll be able to see all the star and all the constellations that you can think of. You name a planet and I'll take you there." He said._

_"Even Hoth?" She giggled._

_"Even Hoth." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Can I put it on you? I wouldn't want you to lose it."_

_"Yes please." She sat up and handed him the necklace. To make it easier for him, she gathered up all her hair in her tiny hands and turned her back towards him. He placed the necklace and secured it around her neck, it was too big for her now but it a few years it'll be perfect._

_He tucked her back in and kissed her goodnight._

_~_

You continued to look out the window, now with tear-filled eyes. Everything was so much easier back then, you were happy. Now, you're just... surviving.

"I think about that night sometimes too." You turned only to see your father in front of you, a blue aura surrounding him.

"Wha- How?" You asked, completely in shock. The last time you saw your father was eleven years ago. _This had to be some sort of hallucination because of my head injury,_ you told yourself. Walking passed the image of your father and deciding it was probably time to go back to bed.

"I don't have any time to explain this but, I'm here to help you." You turned back around to your father's projection, still stunned by how real this hallucination seems to be. "I'm not a hallucination Y/n."

"How did you- How are you going to help me? I'm confused." You said. You looked at your father and couldn't help the tears freely flowing down your cheeks.

"I'm going to help you get out of here. They're going to use you for your powers, mouse." Leru replied. _Mouse. It's been so long since I've heard him say that._

"What powers? Who? Does this have something to do with the choking thing?" You said.

"What chok- Y/n, focus. In about five minutes, the guard outside your door is going to change shifts. Before they do that, you have to steal their uniforms."

"How am I supposed to do that?" You asked.

"You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out." He said. He looked at you and smiled, "May the force be with you."

"May the what?" You asked but you were running out of time and needed to figure out a way to steal the trooper's uniform. "Nevermind." You turned to walk back into your part of the room to get your shoes but stopped and looked at your dad one more time. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, mouse. Now go, you've got three minutes left." He said before he disappeared. You signed and decided not to dwell on what happened for too long.

You continued walking towards your bed and slipped on your boots as fast as you could. _How am I going to get that uniform,_ you thought. Then you remembered the story your father told you about Obi-Wan Kenobi and how he once performed a mind trick on a stormtrooper with just the flick of his wrist. _He said something about my powers, can I do what Obi-Wan did? Am I a Jedi? No, you have to have training for that._ You had to try it before the other stormtrooper gets here.

"Hey! Can I get some help in here?!" You yelled, rushing to get behind the door so that when they open it, they don't see you, they'll have to come in and look.

"Is everything alright?" You heard an electronic voice say as the door creaked open. "Where the kriff..." You heard them murmur under their breath. As they walked towards your bed to inspect it, you close the door and watched them jump. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"First, you will undress and give me your uniform. Second, you will tell me where to find my ship, it's an all-black hwk-290 freighter." You instructed as you held out your hand, silently praying this would work. They hesitated before starting to remove pieces of their white armor. _Holy kriff! That worked!_

"The ship you described is in hanger 6. I know who you are so I will tell you this, I suggest you hurry because Commander Ren's ship is supposed to be arriving soon and he wants to see you." They said before removing the remainder of their clothes and passing them to you. You quickly undressed and put them on, it fit surprisingly well considering who it came from. The man was well-built and attractive but you didn't feel any more special about him as you did for anyone else. He was still First Order and as of recently, an enemy.

"Thank you for the warning, I will not forget this." You said before grabbing the rifle from his hand and setting it on stun. "Sadly, I can't be sure you won't tell anyone about this so..." You pointed the barrel at him and put your finger on the trigger. "I'm sorry."

After you shot him, you managed to place him on the bed as a decoy without even touching him. _Having powers is awesome!_ You heard shuffling coming from outside the door so you placed the stormtrooper's helmet on and straighten your posture, these troopers like to look arrogant so you'll do the same.

You grabbed the doorknob and took one last look around the room, no one would be able to notice you were gone with the man in your bed. _May the force be with me or whatever Dad said._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Also this is what I had in mind for the necklace but if you don't like it, imagine something more suited to your personal style. From now on when it's mentioned, i'll just say "the necklace" so it's easier for you, the reader.  
> https://pin.it/4hxRNaw


	10. Under the influence

The stormtrooper assigned to guard your room was doing a _really_ bad job, they hadn't even noticed you slipping out of the door because they were too busy gawking at one of the female nurses. You took this as an opportunity to leave the medbay without being questioned.

You went towards the same doors Diahna took you through this morning. No one seemed to pay attention to you, they were all in their own little world doing their own things. _Easy to keep to yourself if your life is on the line,_ you thought.

"Hey!" _Kriff,_ you had managed to get within five feet of the exit when some nurse called after you. You debated ignoring them and making a run for it or staying to see what they want. They interrupted you while you were trying to decide "Why aren't you at your post?"

"I uh-" You cleared your throat and tried to give yourself a deeper voice. "I just got done with my uh- shift..." You answered though it sounded more like a question. They noticed your hesitation but before they could comment on it, someone's heart monitor had started beeping abnormally fast.

"Excuse me," The nurse said before rushing to aid her patient. This gave you the perfect opportunity to slip out of the doors undetected.

_That was close._ Now out of the medbay, you faced another problem. How are you supposed to find the hanger? On the walk you took with Diahna you noticed how easy it is to get lost here.

Instead of standing there and waiting for someone to tell you what to do, you started walking. It didn't matter what path you took because you had a plan. A few minutes passed and you encountered your first stormtrooper, AKA the first step in your escape plan. After making sure there was no one in sight, you advanced on the trooper, pinning them to the wall with your forearm pressing on their neck and your blaster digging into the area where their black underclothing is showing.

"You are going to help me." You said. 

"Please don't kill me! I'm not ready to die!" They exclaimed. You were sort of taken back by the fear laced in their voice. Of course, the First Order is a horrible organization that has and continues to hurt many, but some people who joined didn't even want to in the first place. You had heard the stories of children around the galaxy being taken and forced into being soldiers and killed or _worse_ if they refused.

"I won't if you help me. If you take me to hanger 6 and show me where the black Hwk-290 freighter is." You said, releasing the trooper. They reluctantly started walking in the direction they came from and you followed quickly behind.

Soon you reached a threshold and rows of TIE fighters came into view. You urged the stormtrooper to keep walking with the barrel of your rifle, it was a small motion that went by unnoticed by any of the surrounding soldiers. It was odd being around this many First Order personnel and _not_ fearing for your life. 

You scanned the hanger for your ship. Hopefully, they haven't done anything to damage it, the last thing you need is for your ship to explode on the way out of here.

"There it is," The trooper said, pointing his finger towards the center of the hanger. 

"Stay near me and don't speak unless spoken to." You said.

"Okay." They replied as you walked side-by-side towards your ship. You found yourself grinning behind the stupid helmet you forced yourself to wear at the sight of her. 

You silently inspected the whole exterior of your ship, from the looks of it, there was no surface damage other than a few blaster holes from your escape on Jakku. _Nothing I can't fix later.  
_

"What are you two doing here? Why aren't you at your post?" _Shit._ There were two stormtroopers posted at the side access door into your ship. You panicked and held your right hand and waving across their helmets.

"Shift change. You may take your leave." You said in a suggestive tone, putting them under your influence. Inside you were praying no one saw you do that.

"Alright, let's go." The stormtrooper on the right said as he walked past you, the one on the left following quickly behind. You felt like a huge weight was just taken off your shoulders as you let out a heavy sigh.

_Now onto step two._ You walked up to the ship and pushed open the door. You took a deep breath in as you stepped inside. It didn't look like they had messed with anything but who knows what goes through their minds. The stormtrooper behind you lifted his leg up as if he were going to enter with you but you shut him down real quick.

"What are you doing? Stay out here and stand guard." You said as you poked their chest plate with your index finger. 

"Are you going to escape?" They said. Luckily no one was close enough to hear but you couldn't have them being that reckless with their words again so you pulled them into the ship and quickly closed the door.

"Pipe down will you?! If they catch us, you'll be going down as well," You said.

"Will you take me with you? I promise I won't be much trouble, I'll eve-" You interrupted them before they could go on.

"Fine. But I need your help."

After dropping the blaster rifle onto the ground next to you and tearing off that retched helmet, you rushed back into the cargo hold where your smuggling compartments were. You pried them off as fast as you could but the plated gloves all stormtroopers wear didn't make it very easy.

"What are you doing?" The stormtrooper questioned but you just waved them off.

"BB!" You exclaimed as the round head of your droid came into view. The poor thing probably thought they'd found him. "I'm going to help you out of here, okay buddy?"

He beeped in response. You climbed down into the compartment and used all remaining strength to get him out. He was heavier than you remembered but luckily for you, you now had an extra set of hands. But as soon as BB saw the white helmet lifting him up, he screamed bloody murder and went to shock the stormtrooper aiding you.

"Wait BB-" You tried to explain but it was too late. The stormtrooper winced in pain and dropped BB on your foot. "Ah! BB! Off. Off!" You pushed him off of you and lifted your foot to try and ease the pain. "BB. They are going to help us." You said, pointing to them. He beeped an apology to the stormtrooper but you weren't sure if they knew binary. 

"Were you able to get ahold of anyone?" You questioned as you limbed into the cockpit. By now, they would've lowered the tractor beam and released the hold on your ship's controls.

_"The Resistance cannot come. It's too dangerous."_ He beeped. Your heart sank and you imagined Finn blaming himself for your capture.

"You're with the Resistance?!" The stormtrooper said, hesitantly following you into the cockpit.

"Kind of. It's a long story and we haven't got time to explain," You answered before redirecting your attention back to BB. "Okay. Did they say anything else?" You said.

_"They've sent their location."_ You felt a glimmer of hope. And that was enough.

You looked at BB and then the stormtrooper and quickly made up another plan in your head. "BB. Do we still have that one blaster we picked up off that pesky bounty hunter?" You asked. It was different than other blasters, instead of emitting a normal blaster charge, it was explosive ones. BB muttered words of disapproval before rolling to the back of the ship and returning with a normal-looking blaster in his claw. "Are you sure it's that one?" You said, now was not the time for such a simple mistake.

_"Positive."_ He beeped. You nodded in response and turned to the stormtrooper.

"How much flying experience do you have?" You asked and they started nervously shuffling.

"Not much but... I'm a quick learner!" They said.

"I'm asking because that's the easy job." You said, clearly not as amused.

"What's the hard job?" They asked. You explained to them how in order to escape, you needed a distraction, and what's a better distraction than an explosion? Hence, the blaster. They nodded and grabbed the blaster from BB. "I can do it. I'm the best shot in my class and they thought so too. They being the higher-ups, I mean." They said. You contemplated for a moment, _they had already shown I can trust them but what if it's all an act.  
_

"Alright. If things go south. be prepared to fight." You said, handing him a normal blaster. You pointed to the biggest ship in the hanger, a _Xi_ -class light shuttle, it would create the biggest explosion. "I'm going to get the ship started up while you handle that, be careful. Try and blend in as long as you possibly can." You urged.

"I will." They said as they gripped the handle and twisted it, unlocking the door. They gave you a reassuring nod before pulling the door open and stepping out. As soon as you heard the familiar _Clunk_ , you began inspecting the interior of your ship as quickly as possible.

"BB, when you were down there, did you hear them messing around in here?" You questioned before settling down in the cockpit.

_"They stopped coming after they scanned it for life forms."_ He beeped in response. You nodded and started messing with the ship's controls. Soon, she whirred to life and relief washed over you. You glazed over and saw that the stormtrooper was nearing the shuttle, you ran out of the cockpit to the side access door and pulled it open.

"BB! When that thing explodes, you get ready for take-off! I got to make sure they're safe and I can't do it from the cockpit!" You yelled. The blaster you dropped before was at your feet so you knelt down and picked it up, a loud _Boom_ sound drew your attention. They'd done it, now comes the hard part.

You jumped out of the ship and started blasting the nearest troopers. Thankfully, they hadn't seen you coming, giving you the upper hand. You glanced over to the shuttle which was now engulfed in flames, with engineers and stormtroopers desperately trying to extinguish it. Four more troopers started making their way towards it but you continued to fire at them. The first two went down easy, the blast hitting them right in the head, the third one got a blast to the gut, but the fourth one had managed to slip away. You kneeled down and ducked behind some supply crates, listening to the sound of multiple blasters going off behind you but then they stopped. You took this as an opportunity to come out from hiding and move back towards your ship but that proved to be a bad idea, moments after you stood up, you felt a strong gush of wind hit you along with a searing white pain radiating your left shoulder. By instinct, you raised up your blaster and fired, hoping to hit whoever caused you this much discomfort. Soon, you felt a rush of adrenaline and the pain was replaced with a calming numbness. 

"Hey!" You turned towards your ship which was about 10 feet behind you. The stormtrooper was already inside and was waiting for you. You ran up to the door and jumped in, not bother to waste any more time with formalities like 'are you okay', etc. BB had done what you told him to do and now it was your turn. After running into the cockpit and settling in the pilot's seat, you lifted up the ship but couldn't make it any more than 20 feet off the ground before you started to get shot at.

"BB! We're getting hit, we need to jump to lightspeed! It's the only way!" You yelled, this was a very stressful situation and the fact you were just shot wasn't helping. BB beeped in agreement and gave you the coordinates of the Resistance base. They were on a planet called D'Qar in the lleenium system, quite a ways away from here. You quickly made the calculations for lightspeed and hesitated before pushing the lever. "You might want to hold on!" You yelled to the stormtrooper, who instantly grabbed onto the railing surrounding the entrance to the cockpit. You looked at him and then at BB, both holding on for dear life, before you pushed the lever connected to the hyperdrive.

"What the h-" You heard the stormtrooper say but you quickly shushed him.

"We did it!" You exclaimed and let out a squeal -something you didn't do often- before pulling off that stupid helmet and tossing it behind you.

"Where are we?" The trooper said.

"Why don't you take a seat?" You gestured to the co-pilot's chair. "I got a lot to tell you."


End file.
